To be with you
by Xeimiel'Ai
Summary: Five years had past and Shiho had a daughter name Shizuka. Will  Shiho  met the father of her daughter again?,    My first One shot..  RR.


To be with you

"_Missing someone is not about the time that you haven't seen each other, but its remembering the moments you have shared together and expecting it to happen again"-Jemelie M._

* * *

><p>The sun is rising at the Horizon of Beika City. Peoples are starting to wake up and preparing themselves for a busy day. Some people are for school and office while the others are for their normal daily lives. But in the room of the little reddish blonde girl who is still sleeping calmly in her bed. Darkness and silence filled her room but not until her alarm clock strikes seven o'clock and ring simultaneously. She immediately open her eyes grab his digital alarmed clock and checked also the date'<p>

'MAY 3,'

"Yes! Finally it's my birthday!" She shouted excitedly and run off her room towards their kitchen, The strawberry blonde girl didn't even bother to change her clothes, she thought that her mom must be cooking for her because she smells her favorite curry. The little girl is so excited that this special day would come, her mother even force her to sleep early because she can't sleep last night for her excites that her awaited birthday will be today.

And then she reaches the kitchen but she saw no one, only the boiling food on the stove and abandoned chopped vegetables in the table._' She must be in the garden' _she thought and dashed to the garden with a big smile plastered in her pretty face. But as she reaches her destination she saw nothing. And then she runs again to the living room, in to the bathroom and the basement, to the laboratory but still nothing. And now she was in her mother's room sitting in the edge of the huge bed, her hands under her chin and takes a deep breath.

"Where does she should be?_*Sighs*_ She wouldn't be outside, Okaasan won't leave me without a word" Now her face is not excited anymore her face is full of worries.

"Tired already?" Said a feminine voice from her back, The girl turned her head.

"Okaasan?" And a beautiful half British Half Japanese reddish blonde woman showed herself from the bed sheets and started to tickle her daughter.

"Okaasan.. HaHaHa! Stop it! HaHaHa!" The little girl begged in between her laughs

"You really want me to stop huh?" Her mom teased. But instead of stopping, she continued it harder that earned more laughs from the strawberry blonde girl.

"OKAASAN! HAHAHAH! PLEAAAASE! Ha-ha! Stop…it!" the little girl eyes is teary with her laughs. Her mother's stop but little girl is still laying on the bed stiffing with her laughs.

"That's for not searching me" Shiho said her arms on her petite waist.

"But I'm still thinking of your whereabouts" Her mom narrowed her eyes

"Really?" She questioned

"Hai..Hai.. "

"Of course believe you" Shiho raffled her hair and the little girl grinned.

"Ahhmmm.. Okaasan?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you forget something?" She asked

"Forget what?"

"About today?"

"What is it about Today?

"DO you really forget it Okaasan? About Today!" The little girl said stressing the last word._ 'She's really like her dad'_ and she chuckles.

"Ohh? I don't remember.. Kind to enlighten me?" She fakes to forget it "Oh wait! now I remember. It's about.. About.." in Shizukas irritation she cuts her mom's words

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY MOM how come that you forget it". She snobs crossed her arm. shiho giggles in her actions_' He's really her father, they have the same attitude'_ she thought then from her back she draw a box that's covering in pink strips wrapper and offer it to Shizuka.

"Happy birthday Shizuka" Shiho smiles while Shizuka is spechless looking at the gift.

"Mom, you didn't forget." She said amaze.

"Of course Darling, How could I forget this special day? Even the promise" Shiho said smiling to her.

"So this is.."

"Yes the red dress that you were requesting." Shiho continued

"Thank you so much Okaasan" and hug her mom tightly Shiho do the same "but I think you forgot another one" she demanded

"Oh no no.. Honey. Prepare yourself co'z we were going to.."

"TROPICAL ISLAND! yepeey" the little girl exclaimed and ran outside the room, Shiho can't hide her smile as she saw her daughter acts like that.

'She's is really like her Dad' she mumbled

* * *

><p>In the Meantime at Kudos' Residence, a brunette woman is standing in front of the huge gate of kudos Mansion more than thirty minutes now.. She is pressing the doorbell many times and checking her wrist watch multiple times.<p>

"He must be not here,. Oh that man! He said that he won't left Today!" in her irritation she kicks the gate and she found it open, she blinked twice.

"Oh yes.. He always forgot to locked his gate that moron" The brunette woman pushes the door widely and enter in the garden towards the Mansion door. She was about to knocked on the door but instead of knocking, she holds the door knob, squeezed it and she found it unlocked.

"That careless Shinichi! he even forgot to unlocked this door what if a burglar ran off or a murderer" she was alarmed as she thought about it. Then she entered the house slowly and close the door behind her.. Slowly she walked in, and sense the atmosphere.. The brunette woman found nothing, only the house that is so messy like it was forgotten or should we say abandoned base on the dust and the disarrangement of the things in the mansion. But she didn't mind it at all, because she is so worried about Shinichi.. her heart pounds so fast_' what if something bad happens to him'_ she shakes her head and erase those negative thoughts. Then she continue to walked to the stairs that headed to Shinichi's room, now she was in front of his door. The brunette woman is hesitating to holds the door knob, she don't know what to do in a situation like that, like what if Shinichi was bloody dead laying on his bed but again she shook her head to avoid those negative thoughts _'Think positive, Don't panic'_ She tell to herself. Then with full of determination she holds the doorknob, gulf harder before she squeezed it and pushes it slowly. The creaking sound of the rusted hinge echoed the room.

"Shinichi" she called in the midair but no answers. The brunette woman enters the door, silence and darkness filled the room but she can't sense any danger. So she continued walking into the huge bed of the room, in the bed she found Shinichi covering in his blanket. She took a deep breath and sighed as a sign of relief that nothing had happen to her childhood friend. Shinichi is still sleeping soundly and calmly. Then she walks to the window and remove the curtains that is covering the window from the sunlight and now the room is filled with light and chirping from the birds.

"MOU! Shinichi! Its morning already, wake up!" She shouted. Shinichi covers his face from the sunlight.

"mmm.. Ran close that curtains! Don't you know that it is bad to just barge in someone's room!" He said covering his face with the blanket. Ran pulls the blanket that is covering the Detective and now he is totally exposed to the sunlight.

"Wake up MR. GREAT DETECTIVE!"

"Argh! Give that back" He shouted sitting and scratching the back off his head.

"Finally you're awake! Do you know what the occasion today is?" She asked sarcastically.

"I don't care whatever it is. I have no interest. Now if you don't mind live me here alone and I'll go back to sleep". Shinichi was about to lay again but before his skin touches the bed Ran's foot touches his face first. She kicked him with her strongest blow and Shinichi is now lying on the ground holding his nose that is continuously bleeding.

"WHAT IS YOUR REAL PROBLEM! You barged in here, open the window, disturbing my sleep and now kicking me like hell!" Shinichi yelp. But Ran just smiled to him instead of being angry.

"Finally your back:" Ran drew closer to him. He blinked twice "Huh?"

"Here is my present to you, happy birthday Shinichi" Shinichi is puzzled, he look to the blue paper bag with pink ribbons that Ran's said her present then back to her.

"Huh?"

"Oh Come on Shinichi! Is there no other word you can say than 'Huh'?" She yelps narrowing her eyes, her hands on her waist.

"Oh, yes _*scratching the back of his head*_ Sorry, I forgot that it's my birthday"

"I know, that's why I'm here to remind you like what I always do every year. You're getting old Shinichi but you always forgot. Have you look yourself in the mirror? You look older than your age of 23"

"I don't care about my appearance now" He said averting his eyes to his side.

"Shinichi! Prepare yourself now, removed does hair in your face and wear a descent suit" Ran commanded.

"What for? I don't want to go anywhere! I just want to sleep" shinichi disobey and stands up living Ran in her position then lay in his bed "I can't feel that this day is different from the other days"

"Mou, Shinichi! At least once! Try to enjoy yourself" Shinichi sits and faces Ran then said.

"Today is my birthday and I will do whatever I want" Then he lay again, covering himself with his blanket. Ran feels pity for Shinichi she knows the reason why Shinichi is acting like this.

"It's been five years Shinichi but you can't still get over from her? Come on Shinichi have a life!" Ran doesn't want to repeat it again and again but she has to. She is so worried for him. She knows that it's still really painful for him every time that he reminds the past.

"Shinichi, if you'll keep on doing like that, your life will be wasted! you're just ruining yourself" Shinichi did'nt moves.

"is it always because of her, that you're keeping yourself here?"

"Why do you always talk about her like that?" He exclaimed sitting ups as he heard those words.

"Because I'm so worried for you!. Look you were like that since that day, drinking all night, avoiding peoples. I can't see the great Detective to you anymore" Ran explained. tears are falling in her eyes continuously.

"that GREAT DETECTIVE you were talking about is dead" Shinichi said whispirng the last word.

"Shinichi just this one, because this will be the last time that we will be together" Ran pleaded;

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know?..* he nods *" Who am I asking,? *Ran touches her forehead and shakes her head* I'm engage shinchi and I will go to Spain next week!" Ran explains.

"What, how could that be? I don't know" Shinichi was shock by this sudden news.

"Because you were locking yourself in this creepy room" Ran said sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry Ran" He apologizes

"No sorry for you" Ran resentment and turns her back then crossed her arm.

"ok, let's go to the place you want" He gives-up and she hugs Shinichi.

"Let's go to Tropical Island, Who knows maybe we can see Miyano there" She teased and grins.

"Don't say impossible things"

"Who knows" She said with a smile then left Shinichi in his room. Then Shinichi walked to the window. As he heards the birds chirping, Shinichi closest his eyes and take a deep breath. He is reminiscing the moments he shares with Miyano before she leaves, he open his eyes and smiles.

"Maybe, sometime, we will meet again"

* * *

><p>TROPICAL ISLAND<p>

People are enjoying themselves in Tropical Island. They are having fun with the joyful rides and games. There are family gatherings that are singing and eating, Friends that are laughing with each others, kids that are buying balloons to the Big-Fatty-Smiley-Rabbit, and there are also many sweet couples that are walking side by side with their hands intertwine, enjoying their happy moments together. In the meantime at the Ice Cream Shop near the Roller Coaster and the Huge Perris Wheel There is a beautiful British woman sitting under the huge purple umbrella along with her daughter eating strawberry sundaes and strawberry cake.

"Darling? What do you want to ride next?" Shiho asked after taking a sip in her coffee.

"That one mom" Shizuka points to the roller coaster.

"The Roller Coaster? Do you really want to ride that?"

"Yes mom! It's so cool" She said amazed, the girl didn't notice that icings are scatters in her face. Shiho giggles and wiped her face.

"You're so cute Shiz-chan" They giggled together. Then they heard someone's not far from them says.

'_Ee? Isnt that the late famous Detective?'_

'_Really'_

'_Yes he is'_

As Shiho heard about the Famous Detective an instant face of all we know the Famous Detective of the East enter her mind. But she just shrugged her shoulders and smiles about that thought.

_"That's Impossible, Hakase said that he is overseas investigating a case'_ She thought "That Detective freak" She said mumbles a loud.

"Okaasan? What did you say?" her daughter asked

"Nothing sweetie" Shiho smiles.

"Miyano-san?" Shiho turns her head to the speaker as she heard it says her name and thought that the face of the man in front of her is very similar, Very similar to the person that she wants to forget. But then he recognizes the face.

"Kuraba-kun?"

"Yes! Long time no see.. ee? Who's that li'l girl with you? Don't tell me she is your daughter" Kaito said filled of amusement in his voice. Shiho smiles and nod to him.

"Just as I thought.. She looks like you" He said sitting beside them and putting Shizuka in his lap..

"Who's the father then?" Kaito inquires.

"I don't have tousan mister" Said Shizuka straightly. Shiho felt pity to her daughter, sames to Kuruba.

"Ee.,? Why? Shiho… is his father…" Shiho cuts his words.

"Let's not talk about it" She said seriously and averting her gaze to Shizuka who wore a sad face

"okaasa-san I'm going to the restroom" The girl said, Shiho was about to go with her but she stops her.

"I can handle myself mom, I'm a big girl now" She said and grins.

"Are you sure Shizuka?" She asked and she nods.

"Then be careful and be back soon" Her mom assured, Shizuka walks off.

"Your daughter is so smart" Kaito complimented

"Yes she is! She's an average kid for her age of five" She said proudly.

"His father must be so proud, like you are" He teased.

"You know, Kaito, it's not your business"

"But I want to listen to your story, I know who her father is.." Shiho don't know what to say, should she tell him or not. But then she decided to tell him.

* * *

><p>After a minute Shizuka is done in the wash room, but while she is walking through her mother's location she notice the Big-Fatty-Smiley-Rabbit holding various kinds of balloons and she want to get one, but her mom is so busy talking to her friend. If she let it go the balloons will be out of her sight So without her mom's permission she runs towards Big-Fatty-Smiley-Rabbit. At the same time two pfigures are walking through the same place that the little girl is running into.<p>

"See, more girls are looking to you without those spikes on your face "Ran chuckles.

"Shut-up! They were just annoying" Sjinichi said a little embarrass Ran laugh loudly clutching his stomach. Awhile ago a bunch of girls approached them as Shinichi is still recognize to be the 'Great Detective of the East' but Shinichi don't like it anymore, to be in the crowd is so annoying to him. That's why he feels so awkward at that time. Shinichi looks sideways and put his arm at the back of his head. He didn't notice that a little girl is running in their way and bumped to him. the little girl fell backwards.

"Itai!"

"Im sorry kid" He said and immediately helps the little girl to stand up.

"It's ok Ojichan" The girl smiled at him. as Shinichi saw the little girl face his eyes widened as if he saw a ghost. He was engrossed by many thoughts in his head. He feels that this kid is somehow connected to him.

"Are you really ok? What's your name?" Ran said approaching the two of them. And that's when Shinichi snaps out from his thoughts.

"Im fine nee-chan.. My name is..," The reddish blonde girl immediately holds hier mouth.

"Why? is there a problem?" Shinichi asked.

"No, It's just that my mom told me to don't talk with strangers and never give my name" she explained

"Don't worry were good persons my name is Ran while he is Shinichi" Ran shared.

"Shinichi?" Shizuka Questioned.

"Why? Do you know me?" shinichi asks. The little girl shook his head,

"Who's with you pretty girl?" Ran asked then Shizuka pointed in a place.

"There.." But she can't see the place where her mom stays.

"I think I'm lost when I followed the Balloon Rabbit" She said sadly

"Oh don't worry we will find your mom" Shinichi assured and smiles to him.

"Really? Yay!" The strawberry blonde girl said happily,

"So can we know your name now?" Shinichi asked in frustration. He doesn't know why but he wants to know more about this strange little girl.

"Not until you bought those balloons for me" The little girl demanded.

"Ok then" Then they started to walked but Shinichi notice that the little girl is hardly walking.

"Are you alright? It seems that you're hurt" he questioned.

"I'm fine Ojichan" She assured, but shinichi knows that the girl is badly hurt base on the way it walks.

"I'll carry you" Shinichi offered.

"Really? I loved to, no ones carry me ever since except for my mom" The girl said excitedly and then Shinichi lifted up the girl and carried her. Shinichi doesn't know why he feels so happy with the little girl. He can't explain why. But he likes that feeling. After they bought the balloons' they also bought a cotton candy and sat at the near bench. Shizuka is in between of Ran and Shinichi.

"Say? Can you tell us now your name, were not strangers anymore because we are your friends now.." Ran said

"May name is Shizuka"

_**Meanwhile**_

"So, how long would you like to hide Shizuka from his father?" Kaito asked with harsh in his tone.

"Till the day I die?" Shiho said sarcastically.

"What?"Kaito exclaimed standing up and slamming both of his hand in the table. Shiho was abrupt by Kaito's sudden action but she ignores it and said.

" Look, Her father has his own life now and so I' am, it will just ruined his life with his precious girlfriend" shiho explains.

"But the kid has her right to know who her father is" kaito said calming himself and sets down back to his position.

"I'm her mother, and I'm telling you that it will be much better if his father wouldn't know that he has a daughter" She said straightly.

"Don't you want her to be recognized as his daughter?" Kaito asked.

"Of course I want, I always wanted what's the best for my daughter, but it can't be happen" Shiho said sadly and averted his gaze to a sweet couple that had passed by. Kaito took a deep breath, he was hesitating to tell her something that he thinks he doesn't have the right to tell. but then he decided to tell her.

"I think you misunderstood the situation five years ago, He searched for you the whole time but he can't find you " Kaito explained, He catches Shiho's attention but then ignores it.

"You know Kaito-kun, if we were meant to be then it will be. If our fate is destined to be together, we will be together. Like what had you said, he had searched for us but he didn't find us. That only means that our fate is to be just friends and apart for each other" Shiho explains. Kaito is speechless by her words. Shiho checks her watch and thought that her daughter takes too long in the rest room.

"Excuse me I'll just check my daughter"

"Ok go ahead" shiho follows her daughter to the rest room. after a few minutes Shiho came back with so much worries written in her face.

"What's wrong Shiho?" Kaito asked alarmed by the situation and stand straightly.

"Shizuka..She is not in the rest room. I had checked also the whole place but she's not here."

"Lets splits up and look for your daughter. I'll go to the announced station and tell them that your daughter is lost" Shiho nod and immediately left him behind. Kaito just watch her retreating back and have a smile in his face. A smile of relief and happiness

* * *

><p>"United States?"<p>

"Washington"

"Argentina?"

"Buenos Aires"

"Philippines?"

"Manila"

"Egypt?"

"Cairo"

"Switzerland?"

"Bern"

"Greece?"

"Athens"

"Ok this is the last, and the hardest one. I'm sure that you wouldn't answer this" Shinichi warned seriously Ran is just looking and smiling at them _'they look so cute, both serious. This is the battle of the wits between a child with an intelligent of an adult and a childish adult'_ she thought and chuckles behind them.

"Just tell me, Ojichan" Shizuka crossed her arms in front of her chest seriously.

"Ok what is the Capital of... Svalbard?" Shezuka fell silence and her face is blank

"It's ok, I know it's hard for…"

"Oh come on Ojichan! It's that the hardest you can have?" Shizuka asked arrogantly.

"What?" shinichi was amused by her question.

"The answer is **Longyearbyen**" Ran was so amuse Shinichi clutch his head.

"I lose again, later you can get your prize" Shinichi said with a wide smile.

"Yes!" Shizuka exclaimed her hands up high.

"Wow, you're such a genius Shizhuka-chan._* Ran claps her hands*_ you know all the capitals of each country"

"You're so smart for a five year old" Shinichi said and ruffles her hair.

"I also memorize the periodic table of elements" she said proudly.

"Really? Let me test you then" Shinichi challenges her.

"I'll so, as you wish"

"Ok, dictate the six inner gasses" Shinichi stated

"Argon, Ar atomic number 18 Atomic mass 39.948 -1 , Helium, He, Atomic number Atomic mass4.00260 -1 , Krypton , Kr , Atomic number, 36 Atomic mass 83.80 -1 , Neon, Ne , Atomic number 10 , Atomic mass , 20.179 -1 , Radon ,Rn Atomic number 86, Atomic mass, (222) -1 Xenon – Xe, Atomic number 54 Atomic mass 31.29 -1 ." shizuka dictated it in a one straight blow without even blinking.

"Satisfied?" The two adults blinked twice and their eyes are dotted, they were speechless by this girl. When Shinichi asked her. He doesn't mean the exact dictation. They were both amaze, who would have thought that a girl like her will know about it. they were really amaze. Imagine a five year old kid talking like an adult and like a walking encyclopedia. You will feels so dumb in front of her.

"Wow? You had memorize all of that?"Ran asked the girl in her amusement.

"That was just normal, my mom is a bio-chemist and I'm always with her that's why I know a lot of stuffs like that" she said proudly and smile, as Shinichi heard her and saw her smile like that many thought's insert his mind.

'_Her mom is bio-chemist? Hakase told me that she is now a biochemist and she looks like her in many angle, could it be that,,. no.,. That was impossible.. she's no longer lives here and she said to Hakase that she wouldn't come back anymore only phone calls she has give to Hakase..Could it be that this girl is my daughter? I remember, she says that the only ones that carried her is her mom, well that means that she hasn't a father., Are we really connected? It will be possible because five years had past since that day, and this little girl is celebrating her five years old birthday.. But what if.." _

"Shinichi are you ok?" "Mou,, ojisan.." Then shinichi snaps out from his thoughts and smiled nervously scratches the back of his head.

"Pardon me, what were you saying?" He asked, his heart bits so fast.

"Mou, Shinichi I said that I'll go to buy some drinks" Ran demanded

"ooh ok then" he said.

"Ok, Shizuka I'll be back" The girl nod and watch Ran as she vanished in the group of people. Shinichi smiles and then gaze to the girl with a confused look in his face. He can't explain why but this feeling is inside him earlier when they met. He feels that, in some ways they were connected like blood related or somewhat deeply than that.

_'There is only one way to find out'_

"Ne Shizuka-chan" The girl averted his gaze to him

"Where friends now right?_* She nods*_ so I'm not a stranger anymore_*She nods again*_ Can you tell me what's your mother's name?" Shizuka didn't answers, but she smiles at him. Shinichi feels that something will happen.

"Why don't you asked her for yourself" She said with a broadly smile.

"What?" Shinichi is puzzled by the reddish blonde girl sudden action.

"There is my mom" Shizuka said pointing to the direction of the crowded people few meters away from them. He don't know why but when he known that shizuka's mother is nearby his heart started to pound like it will explodes anytime soon. Then slowly he turns his head to the direction where Shizuka is pointing into.

'_Shi-ho'_ He immediately muttered as he recognize a Short strawberry blonde woman in the middle of the crowd searching for something and worries written in her face.

'_Am I dreaming?'_ shinichi asked to himself and he turned to face the little girl.

"Okaasan! I'm here" Shizuka shouted _'Then.. This little girl must be my daughter_' then Shizuka run towards the location of the Ainu woman.

"Shizuka!" Shiho exclaimed and met her daughter. She kneel down to the ground and hugged her daughter tightly same goes to her daughter. Shinichi watch them from his place. He can't stand from the place where he sits, his knees can't move in various reasons that he don't know. Right now he feels happy, relief. But a side of his head saying that _'you must be just mistaken her and that girl must be her daughter from the other guy'_. But in his heart, he knows that Shizuka is his daughter from the first time they so each other. He smiles, a smile of recognition and joyfu. Shinichi stand up and put his hands on his pockets.

"Shizuka_*sobs*_ sweetie, I thought.. I lost you. I always told you to never leave without my permission, you scare the hell out of me" Shiho said then faces the little girl and tucking the hair strands in her ear.

"What is the hell mom?" Shizuka questioned.

"Don't mind it darling _*sniff*_ it's nothing" She said smiling and they use to nose to nose.

"Where have you been? I'm so worried to you" Shiho asked

"She's with me Shiho" Said the man who stops in front of them. That deep voice is so familiar to her even it grows deeper but she still knows that voice _'this can't be'_ but as she looks up, shiho immediately recognize the face, the face of his beloved someone, the face that she always wanted, the face that always in her dreams, the face that he want to erase in her memories but it always stay.

"Shi-ni-chi?" she said in disbelief tone and she stands up carrying Shizuka in her arms.

"Long time no see Shiho" shinichi stated wearing his signature smile, a smile that can melt you.

"Okaasan? Do you know each other?" The little girl asked in bewilderment. Her mother didn't answer. Shiho doesn't know what to say in the kind of situation like this. She didn't expect that they will met again. She's not ready for this. She is happy, yes. That finally she sees the face of her loved one. Because she always wanted to see him to be with him, but at the same time scared, scared to know all about her, scared that her daughter will be separated from her if he know that he has a daughter and specially scared that it will ruined his relationship with his precious girlfriend.

"Of course Shizuka-chan, I'm your tousan". Shinichi stated.

"You're my tousan, it's that true okaasan? Is he my tousan?" little girl asked continuously

"Why, you..! Shizuka cover your ears." The little girl obeys what her moms told her.

"Who are you kidding Shinichi? You'd just met my daughter today and now your claiming her your's?"

"Shiho, Don't make this harder for us. I know that she is my daughter. The way she talks, the way she acts, she even inherits a part of me. And I'm sure of it. Five years had passed since that night and she is five years old now. Don't deny it Shiho. The first time I saw her, I know that we were connected. So please Shiho. Do you know that id still love you even that five years had passed, your face is still in my heart you never been gone from my mind" shinichi said and hugged them but Shiho pushes him away.

"Stay away from me you big liar!"Shiho shouted, then the people started to make a crowd and whispering incoherent words.

Shinichi's eyes widened. He didn't expected that Shiho will push him and treated him like other people. Of course that was supposed to be. What he is expecting? Five years had past. And many things had happen, there's a lot of possible thing that she changes and that she doesn't feel the same way as he feels for her... And it could be that Shizuka isn't her daughter he is just assuming things like that.

"Hey Shinichi.. Shiho?" Ran enters the scene.

"Miyano for you" as shiho look at her eyes then back to Shinichi who is still out of his mind

"See! You told me that you love me, but you're with your precious girlfriend1" Shiho accused

"Miyano-san, you don't understand" Ran tried to change the atmosphere from the situation. Shinichi can't still speaks she was engrossed by many thoughts.

"What else is I don't understand here?" shiho demanded.

"Guys, please, let's settle this thing in the other place. Many people are started to stare at us" And they decided to go to a place in Tropical Island where not much of people is going. So no one can eavesdrop to their conversation.

"Listen, Miyano-san, I think you make a wrong interpretation to us. Look _*Pointing to her finger*_ I'm engage but not to Shinichi as you thought. But to somebody else" Ran explained

"What?" She asked in astonishment.

"I think, it's not my line to explain everything to you.. I have to go. You and Shinichi have many things to talk about," then Ran he looks to Shinichi and signals him that's everything will be alright

"Oh before I forgot. I think Shiz-chan should have to go with me you two have to talk to each other alone" Shiho nods and let Shizuka goes with Ran.

"Shiho," she is avoiding his gaze. She is just looking to the other side.

"Shiho,.." He wants to start the conversation after Ran left but she don't know how to start it. Shiho feels irritably by him.

"Is my name your favorite word today?" She asked sarcastically.

"You never change huh? Still sarcastic as ever" shinichi smiles but she glared at him that sent chills down his spine and he gulped harder _"She is scarier as always'.he thought, while shiho gaze back at the other side.  
><em>

_'This is it I have to tell her, it's now or never' then _with all of his determination he said.

"Shiho I love you so much, you're the only one I love, my heart my soul, Do you know how I feel when you left" Shiho turned to face him as she heard him not to his question but by his crying voice. Her eyes widened as she saw him crying. She feels so vulnerable _' Is he really crying for me?'_ She thought. She never imagines that Shinichi will cry for her.

"Shiho I'm so broken when you left. I don't know what to do that time. I searched for you, but you are out of reach I can't find you, even professor don't know your whereabouts. You didn't tell anyone that you will be gone. I...I want to die that time I feel so useless. Your my heart and soul that's why when you left,, I feel that my whole self was gone. Shiho, why did you leave me?" ahinichi asks tears can't stop to flowing down his eyes even Shiho started to cry also.

"I'm not the one who leaves in the first place. That night that when where together, that we both know what had happen to us. When I woke up, you're gone. Then I saw you with Ran kissing each other." She said "Do you how I feel that time also? You told me that you love me. But you are with another woman! What do you think would you feel if you're in my situation? If you seen your beloved ones kissing someone? How would you explain that?" Shiho exclaimed full of accusations in her tone.

"Shiho! You misinterpret that situation. Why don't you give me a time to explain myself that time.?"

"What I see is enough. We both know that you two are childhood friends and you love each other, If I'm not mistaken, that night is the day that you decided to proposed to her but were drunken and you tell me that lie to me and unexpectedly something happen to us" she averted her gaze to the clouds. She is reminiscing the time five years ago.

"I never tell you that I will propose to her."

"Come on Shinichi! You tell me that you have something to tell her, and I know how you were deeply in love to her."

"Shiho, I love her before but not anymore. The important thing that I have to tell her is that I love you." Shiho was puzzled." but I don't know how to say it to her because I don't know if you feels the same way to me. I don't want to ruin our friendship. And then I decided to go to you. Then I proved that you feel the same way to me. Then I talk to her that night, Shiho what I told to you is what I really feels for you. I love you and I mean it with all my heart that's why I decided to talk to Ran and tell her that I have my real love now and that was you, Shiho" He explained

"Then how would you explain the scenery I've seen?" She asked crossing his arms.

"Ok, I had to tell her that I love you and she understand, but she stills love me that time and that kiss is just a friendly-goodbye kiss, believe me I Love you.. I will die if you live me again Shiho.." Shinichi pleaded then Shiho feels that her knees will give up but before she will fell to the ground Shinichi hug her so tightly and she cries in his bare chest.

"I love you Shiho, please don't leave me again "He pleaded

"I'm so stupid, I thought that.." Shiho cries

"Shhsshhh.. It's ok, what important is your here now.. But.."

"But...?" Shinichi looks to her eyes and wiped her remaining tears

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do love you"

"That's why I leave when I thought that you loved Ran? I don't want to ruin your relationship with her Shinichi..I love you so much.. I'm such a fool" She cries again and Shinichi feels so happy when he heard her says those words. he smiles

"I know,,"

"What did you say?" She said taking a back then he cupped her small pretty face.

"I said I'm so Happy to have you back, now I'm complete,,"

"I love you Shiho" shinichi said leaning closer to her.

"I love you to Shinichi" She said closing her eyes and now their lips are only inches apart when..

"Okaasan? what are you two doing?" The innocent Reddish blonde girl asked.

"darling, come to here" Shinichi said but Shizuka didn't response to him instead looking to her mother with a scared look in her face.

"It's ok darling.. Finally your birthday wish is granted. The gift that you always wanted had come true" She tell to her daughter then Shizuka looked to Shinichi and tears started to fall down from her cobalt eyes.

"o..otuosan?" Shinichi smiled to her. She run towards him and hug him tightly and same goes to Shinichi then tears started to flows from their eyes.

"Shizuka.. I'm so happy to have a daughter like you" Shiho on the other hand is crying also and hugged the most precious persons in her heart. They are a picture of a happy family. Joyful filled they heart .Shiho never expected this, that on her daughter's birthday this will be happen, He will met Shinichi again and he feels the same ways as she do. Shinichi gaze his wrist watch.

'_oh! It's only 10 minutes before that'_ Shinichi mumbles

"Come on Shiho I'll show you something" Shinichi holds her hand while carrying Shizuka and they started to walk faster.

_In the meantime not far from them, two figures are silently watching them._

"I'm so happy for them" Ran said wiping her tears

"Plan success" Kaito said

"Yes. This case is close" Ran continued "Finally my heart will be calm now that I will see Shinichi smiles again"

"And us to" Kaito said and hugs Ran. Ran hugs back.

* * *

><p>"Shinichi where are we going?" shiho asked.<p>

"You'll see, where almost there. Are you comfortable with me Shizuka?"

"As long as you are with as tousan" She replied. Then they stop in the center of Tropical Island.

"Were here"

"Huh? Is this it? The center of Tropical Island?" Shiho asked in bewilderment.

"Not yet darling" he said, putting down Shizuka.

"You know to count right"_ The girl nods"_ so follow me" shinichi take a look at his watch and it was almost the time that his waiting.

"Ready Shizuka?" Shiho was still puzzled

"Ready" Shizuka exclaimed excitedly

"Ten"

"nine"

"eight"

"seven"

"six"

"five"

"four"

"three"

"two"

"one"

And a first layer of fountain from the ground spits up from the circle on the floor followed by the light higher than the first one then a big one and now they were surrounded by water fountains.

"Sugoi!" This is so wonderful tousan" but as turns to see them she saw his Tousan kneeling on the ground and holds Shiho's right hand offering a small velvet red box, inside the box was the most precious ring that Shiho had seen in her life.

"Shinichi." She mumbles.

"You know, since that night that you left this ring is always in my pocket. Just in case I'll saw you again. I'll never second thought to give this to you immediately" He said

"Shiho, Share with me your life, be with me for happiness even sorrow, stay with me forever and I'll be yours as well, Shiho would you be my wife?" Shinichi is waiting to her words

"No" "what? he stand up in bewilderment. His face was priceless.

"I thought you love me?" Shiho smirked

"Not until you promise me to never live again without a word" She teased

"I'll only promise you when you promise that also" He said

"Then I'll said 'yes' to you" Shinichi was so excites he shouted like he won the biggest jackpot in the world. He hugged her and lifted her in they twirl and twirl.

"YEs! I'm the king of the world!" shinichi shouts cheerfully, and then the fountains stop showering and afire works at the sky shown. Many people surrounds them clapping their hand and saying Congratulations' also..At the sky words are written with fireworks.

"**CONGRATIOLATIONS SHIHO and SHINICHI KUDO**" They stared at each other and they love is sealed with a sweet passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><em> "it's better to lose your pride to someone you love, than losing your love because of your pride." - Jemelie M.<em>

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN;_**

_Super Cheessy!_

./"Done for my first One shot. Sorry for my grammar mistakes. I just made this as fast as I can today. ?."=)

"because I want to catch the May as soon as this story enters my mind,.,even if it is the last day.,."

" ANd i know that the characters here are totally OOC.. but it's so cute!

.,My friend told me that I should make this a multichapter one. What do you think?..

Review guys! Love yah all!.,

-miel-


End file.
